


come out and play

by MsButterfly



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsButterfly/pseuds/MsButterfly
Summary: Chanyeol is too pale and cold but it's okay, Baekhyun’s warmth is enough for the both of them anyways
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	come out and play

**Author's Note:**

> actually i dont know what i written....still i hope you enjoy hehehe

Baekhyun is from a wealthy family, being an only child and having busy parents it is inevitable for him growing up surrounded with maids, butlers, and house helpers rather. If lucky he will be able to see his parents once a month, eat dinner with them - well baekhyun eating and his parents working and eating at the same time- but on a normal occasion he can’t. At the age of 6, Baekhyun understands how busy his parents are, but a child is still a child who needs affection and care from his parents. Baekhyun is a bright kid so he understands why they need to work harder and away from home all the time but it didn’t make him feel less lonely.

One day, he wandered far south of their property. Summer, a perfect time to play with his adorable beagle dog, Pluto. Little Baekhyun wanders around an eerie forest to find his precious dog and his only friend Pluto. His nanny and caretakers of their mansion had warned him not to wander beyond the tall bushes and scary big oak trees because scary things can be found in an unknown area that everyone avoids. Baekhyun hates scary things so he never asks about it again. 

Baekhyun gains his courage to pass the tall bushes, walk bravely past the scary big oak trees and find an abandoned huge ancient old house in european style is located in the middle of the forest. Baekhyun pouts when he notices he is very dirty. His eyes teared up thinking how his nanny will scold him later because of how he looks. 

“Big boys don’t cry..Baekhyunnie is strong..and big...it’s okay” Baekhyun tries to make his voice sturdy but the hiccups between makes it harder. He sniffs and wanders around to find his dog. 

Baekhyun didn’t mind the house and ran towards the backyard of it. He saw his puppy playing on its play toy happily. Little Baekhyun immediately hugs the beagle. 

“Arf! Arf!” 

“You naughty doggie, you made Baekhyunnie worry” 

As if the dog can understand him, it wags its tail and gives Baekhyun his puppy eyes. The kid coos at his dog. Pluto barks and walks away from little Baekhyun. He ran following his adorable dog and found a garden with a bunch of sunflowers and dandelions. He is in awe with how the place is beautiful that he didn’t notice a hunchback not until a sniffles dominated the oddly quiet garden. 

Baekhyun saw a tall kid wearing a simple brown shirt and cargo pants kneeling in front of a mini hill with a bunch of sunflowers on it. Baekhyun titled his head and without knowing his little drags him closer to the kid. 

“Hey..are you okay?” 

“Nwo!!” 

“Don’t cry… Baekhyunnie will … cry too” Baekhyun starts hiccuping causing the other kid to look up at him 

“My ferret died...yeollie is alone...don’t wanna!!” The kid Yeollie brawls his eyes out and Baekhyun kid’s heart turns soft immediately after seeing the almond pair of eyes with tears so he follows after. Now, we have two kids curling on the ground, crying Baekhyun trying to comfort Yeollie by holding his hand while Pluto whimpering on the background 

𐐪𐑂 - 𐐪𐑂 - 𐐪𐑂 - 𐐪𐑂

“Yeollie lives in this big house alone?” 

“Yep!!” 

“But why? It looks lonely…” 

“Yellie is used to it already.. I have Toto before but now he died...” 

“Now now, don’t cry Yeollie! Baekhyunnie is here to protect you from bug bites and ghosts!!” 

“You will?” 

“Ye! Baekhyunnie will become Yeollie’ friend until the end!!” 

Baekhyun finds himself hanging out with his newly found friend Yeollie everyday. During the afternoon, little Baekhyun escapes his nap and goes to Yeollie’s house and plays with him until the sun hides behind the clouds and the moon appears above. He finds Yeollie warm but mostly cold and cute. Baekhyun has this instinct that he wants to make Yeollie smile, and make him smile because Baekhyun finds Yeollie’s dumbo ears adorable that he can’t help but to tug them every time his friend laughs. 

Yeollie was there when little Baekhyun was scolded by his nanny for being naughty or when Baekhyun is sad because his parents can’t celebrate his birthday with him, but instead gives him expensive gifts. 

“I don’t want those big trucks! Or the coats!” 

“Baekhyunnie..” 

“I just want mommy and daddy..Baekhyunnie wants to eat cake with mom..” 

Yeollie hugs the heartbroken kid and pats his fluffy brown hair. 

“Yeollie is together with Baekhyunnie forever! So don’t be sad Baekhyunnie or I will cry too” 

“Nwo!! No.. Baekhyunnie will protect Yeollie!” 

Wiping his tears, he gives Chanyeol his toothy grin making Yeollie smile too. 

Baekhyun makes Yeollie happy, and Yeollie makes Baekhyun smile the most. Everything is going well for Baekhyun’s life even if sometimes he finds it strange whenever Yeollie enters the room quietly without opening the door or how he notices Yeollie never drinks and eats the snacks Baekhyun brings for them. It worries him how pale looking his other friend is, as if he’s translucent. Nonetheless, little Baekhyun doesn't mind it, as long as Baekhyun and Yeollie are together and happy with his dog Pluto, everything is fine. 

𐐪𐑂 - 𐐪𐑂 - 𐐪𐑂 - 𐐪𐑂

“Baekhyun? What are you gazing at?” 

“Hmm nothing, I just feel nostalgic for some reason” 

“Really?” his friend follows his gaze 

“Uhh what? I bet there's a ghost there! Let’s get away from here Baekhyun!!” 

The friend drags Baekhyun forcefully. There was this thing that kept bothering Baekhyun the moment he laid his eyes on the south, but he can’t point a finger on what it is or rather he thinks he forgets something important, something precious. 

Baekhyun and his friend were bickering and laughing with each other as they walked away from the place without noticing a pair of hazel eyes following their every move from a big and elegant old french window.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading, i hope you have fun! ><
> 
> I don't know actually what this about. I didn't plan this at all because the time i wrote this, I just finished my 71 pages paper for my major and I remember that the deadline for this was near. I almost dropped this but I don't want to so I wrote this in a hurry and my brain was a mess >< i apologize if this is so messy. These are all my last 2 braincells able to write >< still i hope you enjoy it!! 
> 
> Thank you to you for giving this fic a chance, I always enjoy reading your comments so I'm excited to read some hehehe. To the mods congratulations for another succesful round!! Thank you so much for your help and being kind towards me ><


End file.
